The Space Monsters battle: SpaceGodzilla vs Legion
by gojiramatthew
Summary: All monsters are gone, or so the humans thought, two of the greatest space monsters return in the battle to the death, Story Completed.
1. The return of SpaceGodzlla

Me: "Ok, heres a new story, it might not be as good as me other story's but I think the story Idea is great"

Godzilla: "Well at least its about Monsters"

Me: "Ok, reviewers please understand somethings, I dont want word corrections and people telling me what I need, please dont go on about it being short and stuff like that, Im just writing what is in my head, please it isnt your story or Idea.

Godzilla: "He is also going to add something like this to warn reviewers to be nice and please dont flame this story"

Me: Ok, sorry for the chapter being short and all but hell I need the intro"

* * *

**THE SPACE MONSTERS BATTLE - SPACEGODZILLA VS LEGION**

**Chapter One - The Return Of SpaceGodzilla:**

In 1994 pure evil came to earth in the form of a monster, the name of the beast was SpaceGodzilla, it was defeated by Godzilla and Moguera, but not killed, it left Earth in its spirit form and went far into space, In 1996 one year after the Godzilla's demise and the rebirth of his son, another Monster from space appeared, its name was Legion, the monster was killed by a new earth monster named Gamera, since Godzilla's son was in deep sleep. The year now is 2007 many years after the reign of Monsters, Japan was safe, until the day two of the greatest evils returned.

Meanwhile in the deep dark space, a creature with crystals covering his back was floating, it opened it red eyes and look straight ahead, Earth was in the direction but it would take a while to get there, SpaceGodzilla pointed at nothing, a blast of red energy shot out and at front of SG was a black hole, for many year he had flouted in the same area in space recovering, today is his time for revenge, SpaceGodzilla did his evil roar and went straight into the black hole, it closed up once SG was in. An asteroid went by where the Black hole once was at fast speed, the place it was heading to was Earth.

Back on Earth people were celebrating, since no monster has attack Japan since 1999, but on the outskirts of Japan people were working, just then the lights around the area began to explode, then darkness appeared, A black hole appeared, red lighting was shotting out and damaging nearby houses, people ran for their lives some looked back, out from the darkness of the black hole came out a monster, it flouted out and landed on the ground, the black hole then vanished and the monster was easy to see, both shoulders had large crystal, its eyes were red, the spikes were white, at the end of its tail was something like a club but with crystals, the creatures skin color was some sort of gray and blue, it had a reddish bell and had lot of sharp teeth it was SpaceGodzilla, the monster's evil red eyes looked at the city it was far but for a monster like him it wont take long to get there, SpaceGodzilla flew upwards it went into its flying form and head straight to Fukuoka, the place where it made its energy supply before.

Meanwhile back in space the asteroid was getting closer to earth Earth thanks to the fast speed it was going, but this asteroid was no normal asteroid it carried an enemy from the past, hoping to complete the thing its family member didnt.

* * *

Me: "end of this chapter, please people dont go on about my writing and words that do not exist, remember it isnt your story, so please no comments on mistakes and my writing.

Godzilla: "but if you must please PM it to him, dont put it in the review"


	2. SpaceGodzilla's Crystal Palace

Me: "Here's the second chapter, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "I dont think the readers need popcorn, since it is short"

Me: "Yeah it might be short, but it will get longer"

* * *

**Chapter Two - SpaceGodzilla's Crystal Palace:**

Fukuoka was quiet, they havent heard that SpaceGodzilla was heading there, People were dancing, just then a bright white light appeared in the sky, People started to look at it, thinking it was fire works, the bright white glowing object then crashed into a building, a fire started, People started running for their lives, behind then out of the fire SpaceGodzilla emerged, his red eyes looked down on the humans running for their lives, SpaceGodzilla roared and opened his mouth, his corona bean shot out and desinigrated people who were hit, SG found killing the small beings were humorous, he did a smile and used another corona beam this time on a building, it exploded and fell apart, a fire began, SG was happy to be back, he then walked toward Fukuoka tower, which is now rebuilt, SG looked at the new tower, it looked the same, but a bit bigger, he smiled and started to use his energy, crystals exploded out of the ground, some also destroyed building nearby, SpaceGodzilla's crystal palace was once again made, blue energy was around the tower, SpaceGodzilla roared in victory, the roar traveled around japan, SG was calling out the one who defeated his those many years ago, this time hoping to get revenge.

The military in Japan, who were flooded with reports about the return of a Monster, Judging by the data they are getting, the military recognized it was SpaceGodzilla, they were now getting their Newest weapon ready to stop him, The Super X 4, since the Super X 3 was no longer working, the Super X 4 left the base, heading straight for SG, it was faster then the old Super X's in the past, the weapons were freezers like the one before it but with a new sort of weapon the "freezer Ball", in which it launches an energy ball, into the monsters mouth, freezing it completely, Meanwhile, The asteroid was closing in, the Japanese Military, sent a new spacecraft to destroy it before it reaches japan.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of chapter 2, I think most of the chapters might be short, well until the fight scenes"

Godzilla: "Ok, readers review and be nice"

Me: "I like hearing nice comments, if you want to complain please send me a PM"


	3. SpaceGodzilla vs The Super X 4

Me: "Ok, heres chapter 3, its a bit longer this time, hope you enjoy"

Godzilla: "Now you readers can grab the popcorn"

Me: "Ok, reviewers please remember, I hate the rude reviews, if you must please send me a PM"

* * *

**Chapter Three - SpaceGodzilla vs The Super X 4:**

SpaceGodzilla stood in the middle of his crystal palace, SG looked at the tower, it had lots of energy, which is why he choose it again, SpaceGodzilla then heard a noise, it sounded like the small creatures aircrafts, he smiled, remembering that the last machine they sent against him wasnt that powerful, but with Godzilla it was, he faced the direction where the noise was coming from, he saw nothing, just then blue glowing beam shot down from the sky and hit SpaceGodzilla in the chest, SG roared in pain and looked at his chest, it was covered in ice which was hurting his skin, SG scratched off the ice, some of his skin came off as well, but the wound healed up he then looked up and saw a craft, it wasnt like the machine they sent in 1994 against him, it was smaller, more like a jet of some sort, the color of it was gray and silver, it had on the sides in red "Super X 4". SG roared at it and let out a corora beam, it was a direct hit, but all it did was bounce off, SG was surprised, the small creatures have learned to block off his energy attack, this would make it harder for him to win.

The Super X 4 side wings opened up and missiles shot out, the missiles hit SpaceGodzilla's chest, making him stumble backwards, Ice appeared where they hit, SG roared in anger, he pointed at one of his crystal's, it flew at the SX 4, hitting the machine in the wing, the damage wasnt that bad, but it caused the Super X 4 the fly sideways, SG opened his mouth and let loose his corora beam, it hit the damage side of the machine, but the SX 4 regained control and used its freezer lazer's which hit SG in the neck area, SG roared in pain and quickly ripped out the ice from his skin, red blood dribbled out before the wound was healed, SG flew up into the sky, crystal's began to fly upwards as well, SG then pointed at the Super X 4 and the crystals headed straight for the machine, it used its freezer lazer's, some of the crystal exploded, but some hit the SX 4, the damage on it was bad, but the mighty machine could still work, it used it missiles and freezer lazer's at SpaceGodzilla, the Space monster fell from the sky in the the ground, SG Got up and roared again, it opened its mouth, the SX 4 shot an blue energy ball at SG as soon as the space monster opened its mouth, the blue energy ball flew straight in the the Space monster's mouth, the attack didnt stop SG from doing a corora beam, it hit the most damage part of the SX4, blue energy from the tower went into SG's shoulder crystals and the final blow hit the Super X 4, it crashed into the ground and exploded, SpaceGodzilla roared in triumph, nothing could stop him nothing, just then SG fell on his knees in pain, his hands began to freeze, also his face and the whole body, SG tried to brake the ice, but he was in to much pain, he did one more roar before he was a Ice Statue, the Freezer Ball did its job or did it?, SpaceGodzilla's evil red eyes were still moving under the ice.

In Space the Japanese military launched out a asteroid destroyer, in order to stop an asteroid before it hits Japan, the Spacecraft weapons started to charge up and it released it blue energy at the asteroid, it exploded into fire, just then a creature emerged from the fire, it had a giant horn, blue eyes, the color of the skin was some sort of light gray, it had ten small digits on both sides of its body, it did an odd screeching noise, it was Legion, she charged and destroyed the spacecraft with her giant horn, she was so close to finish what her sister didnt, she then flapped her wings faster and headed straight for japan.

* * *

Me: "end of this chapter, ok readers review"

Godzilla: "I'll see you readers next chapter, now where is the popcorn?"


	4. SpaceGodzilla meets Legion

Me: "Here you go my nice reviewers, ENJOY!"

Godzilla: "One of you reviewers have got some of my popcorn, should I give it to the other guy?"

Me: "go ahead Godzilla, now I dont own both of the monsters, but i wished I did"

Godzilla: "doesnt every monster fan?"

Me: "dont know, now Godzilla can I have some popcorn?"

Godzilla: "you do know, there is a popcorn shop next door?"

Me: "Godzilla, how could there be a popcorn shop in the intro?"

Godzilla; "... beats me"

* * *

**Chapter Four - SpaceGodzilla Meets Legion:**

The Legion crashed on Earth, she hide her wings and walked around, before she crashed she saw some giant crystals and a Ice monster, she decided its best to check it out since it could have been the same monster which destroyed her sister. After a couple of minutes, jets appeared, and used blue lazer beams which exploded once they hit the Legion, She looked at the small flying Machines, her large horn on top of her mouth splitted open, blue energy charged and shot out, the planes exploded, she did a screeching roar and continued her journey to the Ice monster.

Meanwhile SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals were glowing red, red energy shot out from the ice, making it melt, SG was free once again, he was still on his knees, since destroying the ice from inside and outside of him took alot of energy, once he had regained enough energy he stood up and did a roar, then SG got some energy from the tower, new Crystals began to burst from the ground, SG sensed a powerful presence of a new monster, it was close, he then draining some energy and transformed into his flying form, some of the crystals came out from the ground and followed SG, he was getting ready to fight a new foe.

The Legion was still walking, she know the Ice monster was close, just the she was hit by Humans energy weapons, she saw Tanks and Mazers, the blue rays from the mazer's and the green energy shots, she opened her stomach area and lots of Symbiotic Legions flew out, some were destroyed by the mazer and tanks attack but they succeeded in destroying all of the tanks and mazer's, The Symbioic Legions left to wonder, she continue, just then a crystal smashed into her, then another and another one, her horn splitted in two again and a blue energy shot out destroying the rest of the crystals, she then saw a monster who landed, it looked similar to the Ice monster but it had skin color and wasnt just white, the monster then did a roar, which was telling her to leave, she did a screeching roar which means no, SpaceGodzilla's red eyes started at Legion, it was bigger but nothing he cant handle, The Legion's horn splitted open yet again and the blue energy began to charge up, the big battle was about to begin.

* * *

Me: "end of this chapter, Ok reviewer, good night and good lung cancer"

Godzilla: "Huh?, where did you get that?"

Me: "From The Chasers War on Everything"


	5. SpaceGodzilla vs Legion

Me: "Ok people here a long chapter, hope you enjoy the battle"

Godzilla: "Ok, Im here with more popcorn"

Me: "give me some, I have been writing"

(Godzilla gives him some popcorn)

Me: "Oh readers there is something I made for this story, hope you like the Idea"

* * *

**Chapter Five - SpaceGodzilla vs Legion:**

SpaceGodzilla stared at Legion as she was charging up her beam, he realized that it was an energy attack, but he had a plan, the Legion released her blue beam straight for SG, just as it got close a crystal shield appeared, but it didnt reflect to the sides instead it broke through and hit SG in the stomach also sending him flying backwards, SG got up slowly, but only to meet another beam hitting the side of his chest, it sending him sideways, SG looked and saw that the Legion was preparing another blast, SG held onto the wound, blood covering his hands, the wound began to heal, but he knows that Legion would make this a strong blast, so he then used a corora beam, it hit Legion in the side of the neck, making her shoot the beam, missing, the horn then closed up, SpaceGodzilla quickly moved forwards and tackled the Legion, it surprised her but she wasnt down, the legion pushed forwards knocked SG to the ground, her horn splitted open again and she began to charge, but SpaceGodzilla wouldnt let her, he quickly used the corora beam hitting her in the stomach area, the horn quickly closed up and she stabbed SG with her legs, it was like a giant sword going into his gut, SG roared with pain, he quickly moved backwards, the sword like leg came out, red blood began to gush out, SG covered the wound with one of his hands, he quickly used his corora beam, the Legions ten small digits made a shield which blocked SG's attack, he then used another corora beam, which hit one of her legs, she did a screeching roar of pan and moved back quickly, SpaceGodzlla then used another corora beam, making her move more backwards.

She stared at her foe, it was strong, she needed help from her Symbiotic Legions to help, she sent a message which the Symbiotic legions can hear, they started to head back, to help their queen, SG charged forward smashing into the Legion again, she was about to stab SpaceGodzilla with her sword like leg a glowing yellow energy came out from SG's shoulder Crystals, it was his Gravity Tornado, it picked up the Legion high into the sky, SG then used it the slam her into the ground three times stunning her, then he stopped using it making her crash into the ground, she got up only to meet SpaceGodzilla's fist and corora beam, she quickly used her horn, stabbing SpaceGodzilla in the neck sending him falling to the ground, The Legion the moved back and did a second call to the Symbiotic legions to hurry up, she then refaced SG, he was getting up, the wound on is neck had healed, she was shocked, guessed that means that she would have to try alot harder, the horn above her mouth splitted open and she used her beam quickly, it struck SpaceGodzilla's leg, sending him slamming into the ground, he got up only to meet another blast of Legions blue beam, he quickly shot a corora beam at her legs again, making her step backwards, SpaceGodzilla's leg wound healed up and he stood.

The Legion did an angry screeching roar, SpaceGodzilla roared back and used his corora beam, but the Legion moved quickly out of the way, she did a screeching roar, SG snarled and charged, the Legion using her wind moved straight at SG, it was so fast she slammed into him before he even realized it, SG went flying backwards and slammed hard into the ground, the legion did a screeching roar, but before she could finish a corora beam hit her near the neck, the roar quickly changed into a a screeching roar of pain, SG then moved slowly forward, just then the Symbiotic Legions came from behind SpaceGodzilla and covered him, they started to pierce his skin, SpaceGodzilla fell top the ground in pain, some of the Symbiotic Legions were crushed, but many more were alive and kept on attack SG, the Legion watched, happy that they were going to kill the monster, SpaceGodzilla's shoulder crystals, which the Symbiotic Legions havent even damaged, glowed red and a blast of energy shot out, burning the small Legion into nothing, SG then rolled around crushing then rest on him, some of the Small Legions retreated, but SG was fast he used his corora beam, destroying the survivors, he then shot some of the corora beam at the legion but it was blocked by the shield made by her small digits.

SpaceGodzilla roared with anger, he was getting tired of that shield, he ran towards Legion, she got out her wings and charged at full speed, SG stood there waiting, when the Legion got chose he used his Gravity Tornado, it shopped her right at front of him, SpaceGodzilla used his corora beam, it blasted off three of the ten small digits, Legion did a screech in pain, SG then sent her smashing into the ground really hard, he walked over to see if she was knocked out, just then Legion's giant horn stabbed straight into SpaceGodzilla's stomach, he roared in pain and struggled to get out, Legion used her wings and flew up high then dropped into the ground, the horn dug deeper into SG's stomach area, blood covered the horn, blood began to come out of SG's mouth, his shoulder crystals glowed red and zapped out some energy at Legions face, one of her blue eyes bleed blue blood, she screeched and pain and flinged SG off her horn, SpaceGodzilla landed on the hard ground, he covered his stomach with his hand, it was beginning to heal, once it was healed SG got up, he was tired and needed a way to get rid of the Legion, just then a blue energy struck his shoulder crystal making it shatter, SG felt some pain and was now very mad, he pointed at Legion, a black hole formed behind her and was sucking her in, she used her legs and dug into the ground, SG changed to his flying form and crashed into her, both of them went into the Black hole, it then closed behind them.

SG's sharp crystals dug deep into Legions chest, blue blood ran down, SG's shoulder crystal reappeared, since he was born thanks to a black hole it gave him power, the other side of it opened up and SpaceGodzilla slammed hard into the ground causing a explosion, when it cleared up SG was standing there, next to him was the lifeless corpse of the Legion, SpaceGodzilla roared in victory, he looked around him, the planet he was on looked like a place where he could make his crystal palace, just then two blue beams hit both of his sides, SG fell down, the wounds healed and SpaceGodzilla, two legions appeared at front of him, it was the Legions homeworld, the two Legions looked at their dead family member and did a screeching roar of anger, SG's shoulder crystals glowed red and released energy around him, a black hole appeared around SpaceGodzilla, the two Legions both used their blue beams but the black hole absorbed he energy, when the Black Hole vanished SG was standing there, he looked different,his eyes were still red, but all of his body was made of crystal, you couldnt see the organs, he roared at the two Legions, he was now **Crystic SpaceGodzilla**.

* * *

Me: "Thats the end of chapter, the next one might be short or long, it depends, hope you readers like my Idea"

Godzilla: "Ok, readers hope you review and be nice, now Im going to get some Lemonade"

Me: Bye readers, see you next time"


	6. Crystic SpaceGodzilla vs The Legions

Me: "Here you go my nice reviewers, the ending of the story"

Godzilla: "He does not own The Legions or SpaceGodzilla but he owns Crystic SpaceGodzilla

Me: "Well now that this is done, I might as well go finish **Freddy and Jason: The challenges of hell**"

Godzilla: "He'll get to that one soon"

* * *

**Chapter Six - Crystic SpaceGodzilla vs The Legions:**

The two Legions still stared at Crystic SpaceGodzilla, it looked tough but it can still be killed, the two Legions got a plan and released many Symbiotic Legion's, they headed straight for CSG, but he just stood there.. waiting. The Symbiotic Legion's were right at front of him, just then Crystic SpaceGodzilla opened his hand and crystal energy shards started appearing and hit into the Symbiotic Legion Swarm, many of the SL's were killed but the some kept trying to get close, CSG opened his mouth and let loose a Super corora beam, it destroyed the Symbiotic Legions in a large explosion.

Crystic SpaceGodzilla roared at the two Legions, they were shocked and angry, one of them charged at CSG, the Legion who charged got ready to stab her large horn into Crystic SpaceGodzilla, one she got close it looked like she was about to hit, but CSG moved quickly out of the horns way and grabbed it, Crystic SpaceGodzilla flipped the Legion overhead and slammed the monster into the ground hard, CSG roared, just then the other Legion charged her horn beam, it shot out and was about to hit CSG, but a crystal shield appeared and blocked the complete attack, Crystic SpaceGodzilla charged at the Legion.

The Crystic SpaceGodzilla reached full speed and was about to slam into the Legion, but she quickly used her sword like legs and pointed then at him, CSG grabbed the legs and pulled the Legion, making her fall down, Crystic SpaceGodzilla then used his super corora beam, it destroyed five of the ten digits, the Legion did a screeching roar in pain and got up slowly, The other Legion got out its wings and flew at full speed, CSG sensed that the Legion was coming, he then floated in the air, just as the other Legion was about to attack and the one flying about to hit him, he quickly started spinning around in circles, the tail smashed into both of the Legions head, sending the one flying into the ground and The one on the ground slamming it side on the ground. Crystic SpaceGodzilla landed down on the ground and did a roar.

One of the Legion got up quickly got up and opened up its giant horn and shot out a blue beam, CSG turned around and pointed at the blue beam, it went right back at the Legion, it hit the Legion's stomach area, blue blood shot out of the wound and the Legion fell down, the other one got up and was about to stab CSG with its Giant horn, but CSG made a crystal shield which stopped the attack, he then used his Crystal energy shards, it ripped the strong armour apart and injured the weak flesh, Crystic SpaceGodzilla then used his super corora beam and aimed it at the weak spot, blue blood squirted out and the Legion fell to the floor, badly injured.

Crystic SpaceGodzilla snarled at the two Legions, who were still alive, He began to glow, the shoulder crystals glowed and shot out an energy field around both Legions, CSG red eyes glowed brightly, then full power was unleashed, a bright glowing shot out of the shoulder crystals and hit the Legions, in a large explosion, the Legions screeching roars of pain was heard, after the smoke cleared, Crystic SpaceGodzilla wasnt there anymore, SpaceGodzilla was back to who he was, looking around there was no remains of the Legions, SG did a happy roar and walked away, he looked at the new planet, it was nice, he used his powers and crystals started exploding out of the ground, one of the crystals where like a tower, it contained lots of power, SG fell asleep in the middle of his newly made palace, happy that he had defeated three of his foes and had a planet with out any of those little annoying creatures.

**THE END**

* * *

Me: "End of this the story, hope you readers enjoyed it and please no bad reviews"

Godzilla: "Well I better get going, bye everyone"


End file.
